A different fate
by LordKrotos
Summary: Maul trains Ezra from a young age, how will this change Star Wars Rebels as it is now?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there,**

 **I am new to this site and this is my first fanfiction, this fanfiction is filled with plenty of action so you won't get bored while reading this**

 **Enjoy**

Order 66 had occurred almost 5 years ago

Almost all Jedi were death now with only a few living in exile or trying to hide amongst other people

Maul had not seen any jedi during the last 5 years

Maul had been captured during the siege of mandalore

"That filthy little Togruta lured me into a trap" Maul thought (he refers to Ahsoka obviously)

Maul had been captured inside a ray shield but managed to escape by force choking his clone captors forcing lady Tano to release him to safe her friends

Maul managed to take a mandalorian gauntlet and fled the scene

Shortly after he felt a grave disturbance in the force and not long after that he heard about the jedi being hunted down by the empire

Maul had searched for any trace of Kenobi but failed to locate the jedi

"He is probably dead" Maul thought

Maul had made a short stop on the planet of Lothal, he needed to refuel and had to grab some supplies

Lothal was a world where Imperial presence was almost at it's highest

Maul would attract attention so he put on a cloak

He was walking around in the main market area when he saw an imperial officer beating a Rodian shopkeeper

"Please i don't know anything !" The Rodian yelled as he was being hit by the imperials

Maul than saw a family walking towards the scene

A father , mother and their son

"Why are they hitting Tseebo?!" the little boy yelled

"I am about to find out!" His father said in an angry tone

Maul found it intriguing to watch

"This is against the law , i demand you stop immediately" Ephriam Bridger yelled

"Or what?" The imperial officer asked

"You are forgetting your place, Mr. Bridger" The imperial officer said

"Men, seize him !" He ordered the 3 stormtroopers at his side

"Daddy !" The little boy yelled

"What is this non sense !" A male voice yelled

It was governor Ryder Azadi that was yelling at the imperial officer

"Ah ... governor Azadi" The officer said

"Release them immediatly !"

"As you say governor , but remember your position in this government will not always be as secure as now"

"Come on , men !" The imperial officer ordered as he left

Maul noticed the look on the boy's face, he was scared and was shaking

There was something strange about this boy

Maul could sense a strong amount of power radiating from him

Maul was sure that the boy was force sensitive

An opportunity had just presented itself


	2. Chapter 2

The governor and Ephriam Bridger were helping the Rodian shop owner called 'Tseebo' put everything back in it's place

Almost everyone on Lothal knew each other

"This is a mess !" Tseebo said

"Why were they beating you, Tseebo?" young Ezra asked

"The officer claimed that i was selling stolen goods and demanded that i confessed and when i refused he started beating me"

"Lothal used to be such a peaceful world and now that peace is gone" Mira Bridger said

"I shouldn't have let it go this far" Governor Azadi said

"You couldn't have stopped the empire" Ephriam said

"Lothal doesn't even have it's own militia"

Maul was still observing the shop from a distance

The shop mainly sold food and life goods

Maul had not eaten for almost a week so he was hungry

"Good day fine sir , how may i assist you?" Tseebo asked

"Hey , mommy i have never seen that man before" Ezra asked

Ezra looked at the man, he had a red skin with black tattoos and was taller than everybody else in the room, Ezra also noticed that his legs looked kind of strange

"Neither have i" Mira Bridger said

"I have not seen you around here the governor said, do you live on Lothal?" The governor asked

"I just stopped here to pick up some supplies"

"I am Ryder Azadi, welcome to Lothal" The governor said as he reached out his hand for a handshake

Maul shook hands with the lot and briefly introduced himself as "Savage"

The shop was still a real mess, Tseebo accidently tripped over a box and hit a store shelf

Ezra was standing before the shelf as it fell

"Ezra !" Mira Bridger yelled in a reflex

Ezra yelled but the shelf was caught by Maul

Maul had caught the shelf with both hands and pushed it back into it's place

"Ezra !" Mira and Ephriam yelled as they hugged their boy

"Thank ... thank you" Eprhriam Bridger said quietly

Maul nodded

"I am so sorry !" Tseebo yelled

"Its not your fault Tseebo" the governor said

"How did you even hold that shelf?" Mira Bridger asked

"It weighs more than all of us combined"

"He doesn't have to answer the question" Ephriam said

"As a token of my gratitude i want to invite you over for dinner tonight"

Maul would normally reject the offer but he wanted to find out more about the boy

"That is very kind of you" Maul said


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, i really appreciate the amount of support that I'm getting, support like this makes me want to write more and more chapters for you guys.  
Enjoy chapter 3**

"Please , come in !" Mira said as she held the door open for Maul

Mira was preparing dinner as Ephriam was playing games with Ezra

Ephriam shook hands with Maul and invited Maul to sit down at the dining table

Maul observed the living room

It was filed with pictures of Ezra and the family, furniture and some of Ezra's toys

They all sat down for dinner as it was ready

Ephriam wanted to know more about Maul so he asked him some questions during dinner

"So Savage , what do u do for living?"

Maul didn't have to think long to answer the question, he always prepared just in case

"I repair droids and replace star ship parts" Maul said

The conversation was going on for a while now until Ezra did something that he shouldn't have

He lifted the piece of meat that he had on his plate through use of the force

The boy had only recently discovered his gift and his parents knew what it meant, and now a total stranger was seeing what he was doing, Mira and Ephriam knew what the empire did to people who had the gift

"Ezra !" Mira yelled

Ezra dropped his steak in fear

Ephriam and Mira looked at Maul with fear in their eyes

What would this person do now he had seen it?!

"Please , it is not what you think it is ..." Ephriam said

Maul could sense the fear inside of the living room

"Oh ... i think that i know enough" Maul said

"Please don't tell anyone , we will give you anything !" Mira yelled as tears streamed down her face

"Part of the reason i accepted your kind offer, was this" Maul said

Maul closed his eyes than all of the plates on the table started floating in the air

The Bridger's didn't know what they were seeing

The plates than went back into their place as Maul took his lightsaber out of his cloak and placed it on the table

"Your a survivor !" Ephriam Bridger yelled

"Quiet , dear !" Mira whispered

Ephriam closed all of the curtains as Maul was telling his story

"I sensed something special about your son the first time that i saw him, my suspicions are correct" Maul said

"It will not be long before the empire finds him"

"What are we going to do?!" Mira asked trembling with fear

"The best solution is ... to give your son to me"

"What ?!" Ephriam yelled

"He is safer with me and i can train him to become a jedi"

"We know what happens to jedi , they die !" Mira yelled

"I am still alive am i not?" Maul said

"I have the power to hide myself from my enemies, your son does not"

Suddenly the door banged


	4. Chapter 4

**So it has been a week since i last updated, we are still early on in the story so i will try to update at least twice a week.**

 **The reason that i have not updated for a week is just the fact that i'm busy with school.**

 **Enjoy chapter 4.**

Maul could sense a shift in the force

The people behind that door were up to no good

Mira went over to open the door when she suddenly heard

"Open up, this is the empire !"

Mira and Ephriam were looking at each other with their eyes wide opened

Mira opened the door and immediately received a punch in the face knocking her out

"Mira !" Ephriam helped as he went over to help his wife

Many stormtroopers accompanied by a Rodian inquisitor entered the house and went over to the dining table were Ezra was sitting, as 2 stormtroopers aimed their blasters at Ephriam

"Stay away from my son !" Ephriam yelled as he tried to charge at the inquisitor holding a kitchen knife he had just grabbed from the kitchen table

The stormtroopers shot Ephriam without hesitation

He got hit in the torso twice and fell to the ground yelling as he coughed up blood

"Daddy !" Ezra yelled with eyes filled with tears

Ezra had just witnessed his father being killed right in front of him

"Get behind me, Ezra" Maul said

Ezra followed Maul's instructions and stood behind him

Maul stood in front of the inquisitor

The Rodian examined the Zabrak in front of him

"I don't know who you are" The inquisitor said

"Droid, identify this person" The inquisitor said directed towards a protocol droid

Maul sighed as the droid approached him

Maul wanted the inquisitor to know who he was before he crushed his skull

The droid started scanning Maul's body

"Identity check in progress ..." The droid said

"Cybernetic legs: check , Red skin: check, Horns: check, Dathomirian Zabrak: check, height: 6 foot 3: check ..."

"Identity confirmed as Darth Maul" The droid said

The inquisitor looked at Maul with great fear in his eyes, he recognized the Zabrak

All inquisitors knew who the Zabrak was, Darth Vader had used some of Maul's holorecordings to train the inquisitors in double bladed lightsaber combat

Maul pushed the inquisitor away with the force and cut down the stromtroopers one by one as they tried to defend themselves

The inquisitor rose and ignited his double bladed lightsaber and started rotating the weapon like a drunken pirate

Maul ignited his darksaber and started swinging at the inquisitor

The inquisitor was disarmed within a few seconds

"Please, please ...!" The Rodian begged

"Let this be your first lesson , apprentice" Maul said directed towards Ezra

Maul stabbed the inquisitor in the stomach

Ezra looked at the dead men who had invaded his home

He was happy that they were dead

"Let's go Ezra !" Maul yelled

"But mommy and daddy !" Ezra yelled as he tried to make his way to his parents through all of the dead bodies

"There is nothing we can do, come on!" Maul yelled as he lifted Ezra and left the house while carrying the boy in his arms


	5. Chapter 5

Maul had left Lothal and was now in deep space

He was heading for Malachor

Maul had been there with Sidious before, but the two of them had failed to unlock the secrets of the temple due to trust issues and because the temple had been designed to keep Sith out

Maul needed Ezra to trust him

Ezra was crying

The 5 year old missed his parents

Maul set the gauntlet on auto pilot and went into the back of the ship towards Ezra

Ezra was sitting on the metal floor in a ball position

"I want my parents !" Ezra yelled at Maul

"You saw what happened" Maul said

"I saved you, and one day you and i can destroy the empire and make them pay for what they did, how does that sound, apprentice?" Maul said while wiping away Ezra's tears

"I shall train you in the ways of the dark side of the force"

Maul would train Ezra in his own way

He wouldn't use the same cruel methods as Sidious had used on him, they had only made him mentally unstable

Ezra was wiping away his tears as he asked

"What's the force?"

"The force ... my apprentice is an energy field that connects all living beings in the galaxy, some are strong with the force , like you and me for example"

"Are you really a jedi?" Ezra asked

"Mommy and daddy always talked a lot about the jedi"

"I need to confess something , Ezra" Maul said in a childish tone

"I am not really a jedi" Maul whispered

Ezra was really confused and mad

"You lied to mommy and daddy !" Ezra yelled

"Oh no , Ezra"

"I am something far greater"

The boy rubbed his hair and asked

"What are you?"

"I am myself, unbound by any code what so ever, i follow my own path, i use what i must to accomplish my goals" Maul answered

"I will teach you to be the same way

 **I just wanted to say thank you for the amount of support that I'm getting. I am really into this story myself and i am frequently writing chapters. I don't have a lot of free time at the moment but i always try to update at a consistent rate.  
The next chapter is going to be added on Friday **


	6. Chapter 6

**The next few chapters will mainly focus on Maul building a bond/relationship with Ezra**

 **Enjoy**

Maul approached Malachor and landed his shuttle

Ezra was still not willing to go with Maul but Maul had managed to convince him

The temple was really dark and scary

It was a really long climb up the temple especially for a 5 year old

"Where are we?" Ezra asked while catching his breath

"This planet is called Malachor and this is a Sith temple" Maul said

Ezra observed his surroundings

It was quite dark and Ezra was afraid of the dark and there were also a lot of statues

"Why are there so many statues?" Ezra asked

Maul didn't really know how to explain this so he decided to be truthful

"These were once people, Ezra"

"And these people turned into stone"

"How can people turn into stone?" Ezra asked

"I honestly, don't know myself" Maul said as he laughed

"What are we doing here?" Ezra asked

"I came here with my former master , years ago, we tried to unlock the secrets inside the temple, but we failed"

"Ezra , i want to know something. Do you trust me?" Maul asked

Ezra nodded because he didn't know any better at that age and also because Maul protected him from the man with the red blade

"Now my young apprentice , let us go for a walk"

Maul soon realized that Ezra stood no chance in helping him

Maul encountered a stone door which he lifted without great effort but he realized that a untrained 5 year old stood no chance to lift these doors and Maul couldn't accomplish this without a seconds person

Most jedi masters wouldn't even manage to lift one of these doors let be a 5 year old

He had to train the boy first and they could come back in a few years

"Well Ezra , we are leaving" Maul said in a harsh tone

Ezra was really glad that they were leaving this place gave him the creeps

Ezra was way to exhausted to walk back to the ship

Not to mention that he required sleep and some food because he was hungry

"Savage, I'm tired" Ezra mumbled

Maul turned over and looked at the boy realizing that he hadn't even told the boy his own name yet

"Well alright than" Maul said as he lifted Ezra into his arms

The boy was so small

he looked like a 3 year old and not a 5 year old

The boy did have a lot of hair, it had a dark blue tint

Maul decided to tell Ezra about his real identity, including his name

He explained to Ezra that he was once part of an organization called the Sith

He also explained on how he wanted to destroy the Sith for killing his family

Ezra was listening with close attention but he got kind of terrified since Maul was yelling around blaming the Sith for all of his problems

Maul finally stopped ranting after a few minutes as they made their way towards Maul's gauntlet

As Maul was walking back to the ship he noticed that Ezra had fallen asleep in his arms

"What had he gotten himself into?"

Maul had gotten attached to Ezra rather quickly, something a Sith didn't do, but Maul wasn't a Sith anymore

He realized that he couldn't get to attached

Attachments led to suffering

Maul was still grieving for the death of his brother and mother, it had been 6 years ago but time didn't heal all wounds, especially disconnected limbs, well ... unless your a Trandoshian

Maul climbed into his gauntlet and put Ezra on a medical bed at the back of the ship, leaving the boy to rest as Maul set course for wild space


	7. Chapter 7

Ezra woke up in the back of Maul's gauntlet

Ezra could hear the sounds of several animals that were not so far away from him

He looked outside the window and saw that he was on a planet and not in space

There were trees all around the ship

"Ah , you have awoken" Maul said as he entered the small room

Ezra looked at Maul and asked

"Where are we?" Ezra asked

"We are somewhere safe, far away from the empire"

Ezra stared at the metal floor as his eyes began to water and the boy started crying out loud

He was still failing to understand the situation, it had been quite hard for Ezra to deal with his parents not being around

Maul moved closer to Ezra as he put his hand on his shoulder, Ezra jumped into Maul's arms as he cried on Maul's shoulder

"This was good !" Maul thought

The boy was beginning to trust and rely on him

"Well, Ezra , i have prepared some food with what i had laying around in the supply crates, please join me" Maul said

Ezra followed Maul outside of the ship and saw 2 crates and a bigger crate which had some burger like food on it with some juice which Ezra recognized was from Tseebo's shop

Ezra and Maul were eating as both of them heard a sound

One of the bushes from like 20 feet away was shaking and making noises

Maul could sense that there was a presence there but was not so sure of what it was

Suddenly an Akk dog jumped out of the bush

It slowly approached their location as Maul and Ezra saw 4 more Akk dogs slowly following

"Ezra" Maul whispered

"Yes ..." Ezra said as he was shaking and was way too scared to even cry

"Run towards the ship and lock yourself in on my command"

The akk dog's kept approaching as Maul yelled

"Now , run Ezra !"

Ezra ran towards the gauntlet, entered and sealed the door behind him

He quickly ran to a window to see what was going on

The Akk dogs were now sprinting towards Maul

Maul activated his crimson blade and summoned the force to push the akk dogs away, separating them in the process

Maul threw his lightsaber at one of them as he used the force to crush the others throat

The other Akk dogs slowly started backing down, because their Alpha had just been killed

Maul roared as a final warning and the Akk dogs fled _**(Yes, the Zabrak's from Dathomir can roar, or at least Savage and Maul could**_

 **The next chapter will take place in a time lapse of 10 years**

 **Yeah , i know that 10 years is quite the jump forward but i could write on forever if i wouldn't**

 **And not to worry, flash blacks of Ezra's training will be seen throughout future chapters**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry that it took me so long to update, i will update at least once in 3 days from now on**

 **Enjoy the chapter**

"Keep your blade up Sarah !" Kanan yelled

Zeb and Sabine were shooting stun bolts at Sarah

She had been Kanan's padawan for a year now and had only just crafted her own lightsaber

Her color crystal was green

Sarah was a natural and really strong in the force, her skills were growing at a rapid rate

Kanan and the crew had found her on Alderaan, she was given to Kanan by senator Bail Organa who had discovered the girl and had tasked Kanan to train her as a jedi

 **(The ghost crew has joined the Rebel alliance by this time)**

Sarah was 16 years old, human , and around 5 feet and 3 inches tall

She wasn't tall and strong but she made up for that with her athletic form

Kanan's primary form was a defensive one so it was tough for him to train Sarah at a different form, especially since the recently promoted jedi knight had never fully completed his training

But luckily Kanan and Sarah had Ahsoka who was trained by the best warrior in the entire jedi order

Ahsoka was not always around but when she was she was mostly spending her time with Sarah, she kind of reminded her of herself at that age, always looking for trouble

Sarah had easily deflected all of the blaster bolds by now and didn't even get hit once

"Wow !" Kanan complimented her

"Nice job !" Sabine yelled

"Not bad kid hehe" Zeb giggled

Chopper started making his beeping noises again

If there is one thing that Sarah had failed at, it was trying to understand Chopper

"Master" Sarah said

"I would feel more confortable with a second lightsaber at my disposal, i constantly have my left arm free so why not use another one?" She proposed

"Hmmm" Kanan thought

"You make a good point, i will ask Ahsoka if she has some parts laying around the next time we see her"

Sarah was actually a really shy girl, it took her some time to feel at home

She was really close with Sabine and Hera, mainly because they were female

Sabine reminded her of the older sister she never had and Hera was more or less her new aunt

Hera interrupted the training

"Commander Sato has ordered us on a supply run, we will depart in 20 minutes"

"What kind of supplies?" Kanan asked

"Fuel canisters" Hera said

"10 of them and each one of them could keep the fleet going for a whole rotation" Hera enthusiastically said

"Alright , lets go get em!" Sarah yelled

 **So i am including the ghost crew into my story, do not worry , Ezra and Maul are still our main characters but i wonder on how Ezra and Kanan will meet up, don't you?  
I think that we might find out sooner or later , ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Ezra was sleeping, he and Maul had been on quite a trip and they had only just gotten back a month ago from training on that jungle planet for 10 years straight

They had stolen a transport, but it was running low on fuel, meaning that it was running low on power and that meant that it was starting to get cold

Ezra woke up to a beeping sound and made his way to the bridge

He saw Maul reconnecting some wires

" Morning master" Ezra said

"Good day apprentice" Maul said

"I got a job for us"

"Care to let me in on the job?" Ezra asked

"We are stealing fuel from the empire"

"There is a fuel shipment going to Coruscant as we speak"

"We have to intercept that ship before it jumps into hyperspace"

"How are we going to do that with this junk pile? Ezra asked

"Why fuel anyway?"

"An old acquaintance of mine has requested that we deliver the fuel to him" Maul said

"He will give us a ship and let us keep 1 of those fuel canisters as payment"

"Sounds good enough" Ezra said

"How are we going to pull this off anyway?" Ezra asked

"We will talk ourselves a way into that hangar , we will than proceed to kill everybody on board and once that's done we will take the the fuel"

"Sounds great to me" Ezra said

 **Ezra is physically different than he is in rebels (remember this is currently taking place during season 2 of rebels)**

 **He is equally tall , 5'5" but he is more muscular thanks to Maul's physical training**

 **He used the seventh form of lightsaber combat 'juyo'**

 **He was taught this form by Maul**


	10. Chapter 10

**So this is kind of a long chapter, i hope that you guys enjoy it**

 **I am actually busy with writing another Star Wars fan fiction at the moment (not rebels category), but i will update at least once a week**

"Everyone on the guns" Hera said

"We will most probably be fired upon once we jump out of hyperspace"

Zeb , Sabine and Kanan manned the guns while Chopper and Sarah stayed on the bridge with Hera

"Jumping out in 3 ,2 ... 1 ... Get ready ! " Hera said

They jumped out of hyperspace but it was quiet

The imperial freighter didn't even attempt firing or making contact, another weird thing was that it had no TIE fighter escort

"I don't like this" Zeb said as he stared at the freighter

"Let's try and land" Hera said

The ghost landed without issue and all crew members made their way out of the ship

They were shocked by the sight of death stormtrooper corpses everywhere

"What the heck happened here?" Sarah asked

"I don't like this" Kanan said as he looked at a dead stormtrooper with a missing head

"I'm sensing something" Kanan said

"It feels cold"

"I feel it too, master" Sarah said

"The fuel !" Sabine said

Sabine pointed towards the 10 fuel canisters right in front of them

"Well that was easy, hehe" Zeb giggled

"Alright, get them on board and let's get out of here, this place gives me the creeps" Hera said

They suddenly all heard something

It sounded like someone was singing

And it was coming from behind the door to their right

"Hide" Kanan said

They all hid behind a bunch of crates and waited for the singing person to enter the hangar

"Are you happy and you know it clap your hand, dum dum!" Ezra sang while clapping as he entered the hanger

"Damn i should really do something with that singing voice of mine" He commented

"It's a kid" Zeb whispered

Ezra than suddenly saw the ghost

"Hey that wasn't here before !" He said

He suddenly felt a presence in the hangar

"Whoever you are, come out !" Ezra yelled

"Slowly" Kanan whispered

Zeb was the first to get up the rest followed his example

"There you are !" Ezra said

"Now, my pirate friends" Ezra said

"It would really mean a lot to me if you would leave" Ezra said as he pulled of a smile

"Not happening, kid" Hera said

"We need those fuel canisters"

"Well so do I" Ezra said in a high tone

"What are you going to do about it?" Zeb asked

"Well ..." Ezra said and he paused when he saw the lightsaber clipped to Sarah's belt

There was something weird about this kid, Kanan knew it and Sarah felt it as well

"Looks like i caught a jedi !" Ezra yelled pointing at Sarah's lightsaber

"Careful or i will throw it at your face" Sarah commented

"Calm down padawan" Kanan said

"2 jedi !" Ezra said in an enthusiastic tone

"So uhm guys ..." Ezra said

"I have been waiting to give my new tricks a try since you know i have never faced a jedi before so could you please draw your sabers, it will be quick i promise !" Ezra said

"What the heck is wrong with you !" Zeb yelled

"Psycho kid" Hera commented

"Load up the canisters" She ordered

"I won't let that happen !" Ezra yelled as he ignited his red lightsaber

"An inquisitor !" Sarah yelled and she and Kanan ignited their lightsabers

"Get those canisters on board, we will hold him of !" Kanan said

Ezra charged the 2 jedi even while he was outnumbered

He was pressing the attack and Sarah and Kanan were on the defensive

"You can't win this kid, surrender !" Kanan yelled

Ezra pushed Sarah away with the force and concentrated on Kanan

"Damn this boy is good !" Kanan thought

He and Ezra locked lightsabers but Kanan's physical strength gave him the edge and he soon managed to disarm Ezra right after the saber lock

He held his blade above Ezra's head

"Don't move" Kanan said

Sarah ignited her saber again and joined her master

"That was so lucky !" Ezra yelled

"There is no such thing as luck , there is only the force" Kanan replied

"Were finished loading up those canisters" Sabine said as she took of her helmet

"Wow she is beautiful" Ezra thought

Sarah and Kanan didn't have to be jedi masters to know what Ezra was thinking, the same applied to Sabine

"Have you taken care of baby inquisitor?" Zeb asked

"No sweat" Sarah answered proudly

"You didn't say that while you were force pushed against that wall right?" Ezra mocked her

Kanan suddenly felt a disturbance in the force, someone had just entered the hangar


	11. Chapter 11

**So i had the evening off yesterday and was normally going to post the chapter than, but i got too distracted playing the new Star Wars The Old Republic expansion**

 **Enjoy the chapter**

Ahoka felt a disturbance in the force

She couldn't really make out what it was at first

The dark side of the force clouded everything

She than proceeded to feel Sarah's energy in her meditation

"Sarah is in danger !" She thought

Ahsoka's bond with Sarah was really strong, Sarah would be her Padawan but Ahsoka wasn't worthy of the role to become a master or at least she thought so due to her abandoning the jedi order

Ahsoka wasted no time, she knew that the Ghost crew had gone on a supply run in a system not far from here

She would be there within half an hour if she departed now

 _Some time later on the imperial freighter ..._

"Who are these people apprentice?!" Maul asked Ezra who was on the ground being aimed at by 2 lightsabers

"They are jedi , master !" Ezra yelled

"Another inquisitor !" Sarah yelled

"No, no, no ..." Kanan thought

"Not an inquisitor !" Kanan yelled

"Stay behind me Sarah !"

"Master?" Sarah asked with curiosity

"Kanan, who is that?" Hera asked as she looked at Maul

Maul's grin soon turned into a pure look of hatred and rage

His eyes were like burning coals

Maul ignited his piercing red lightsaber as he laughed

"So long since I've seen a jedi!" He yelled as he summoned a force push sending the whole crew flying away

Ezra got up but his lightsaber had been taken by Kanan who had it on his belt

"Your not going anywhere , kid !" Zeb yelled as he tried to grab Ezra but Zeb was shocked to receive a punch to his stomach followed by quick series of attacks

"You little rat !" Zeb yelled as he basically threw himself on Ezra

The rest of the rebels except for Kanan and Sarah were unconscious due to them hitting the wall behind them while being force pushed away

Sarah ignited her green lightsaber while Kanan ignited his blue blade and held it in front of him

Maul grinned as he unleashed series of heavy blows on the 2 jedi

Sarah was already unbalanced by the first hit

Maul swung his blade at her but his strike was blocked by Kanan who countered and engaged in a blade lock with Maul

Maul quickly overpowered Kanan resulting in Kanan being disarmed

Maul lifted Kanan up in the air through use of the force and threw him against a bunch of crates resulting in the jedi losing consciousness

Sarah was now on her own while Ezra had already taken care of Zeb

Actually Zeb had taken care of himself more or less, he tried head-butting Ezra but the boy dodged resulting in Zeb head-butting a steel wall

Sarah tried to look though by holding her saber in front of her in a striking pose

"I won't be defeated by the likes of you, i will simply not ..." Sarah couldn't even finish her sentence

She was lifted of the floor in a choking grip

She grasped for air as Maul was choking her

"She is mine , master !" Ezra yelled as he took his saber from Kanan's belt

"As you wish, but make it quick" Maul said while letting Sarah go

Sarah ignited her saber but was still not capable of engaging in combat due to Maul's powerful force choke

Ezra struck his lightsaber at her and Sarah barely blocked the swing as she was cut in the shoulder resulting to her dropping her lightsaber as she was screaming in pain

"I will make sure that you stay awake long enough to feel every single cut, you jedi filth !" Ezra yelled as he held his saber close to Sarah's cheek

Maul and Ezra suddenly heard a ship approaching

The ship landed and a togruta female approached them while holding 2 white lightsabers in her hands.


	12. Chapter 12

"Lady Tano !" Maul yelled as he laughed at Ahsoka

"Let the girl go , Sith !" Ahsoka yelled as she approached Maul quickly but with caution

"Or what?" Ezra asked

Ezra was soon after force pushed away by Ahsoka who without a second thought force leaped at Maul engaging in a blade lock with the Zabrak

Maul broke out of the blade lock and ignited the second blade of his double bladed lightsaber which he rarely used anymore due to fights being to easy

"We do not have to fight Lady Tano" Maul said

"Indeed, we don't have to just let them go" Ahsoka

"That's just bad business" Maul said

"Letting Jedi live who viciously attacked us"

"I guess that we fight than !" Ahsoka yelled

Maul aggressively attacked Ahsoka who was really hoping that Kanan and the rest would wake up soon

She knew that she couldn't stand against Maul for long but she had to hang on , not for her sake , but for the others

Ahsoka acrobatically dodged and countered Maul's attacks which resulted in the Zabrak not only getting annoyed but also getting enraged

"Enough !" Maul yelled as he unleashed series of heavy and acrobatic strikes on Ahsoka

Ezra in the mean while got up only to see Zeb standing next to him

Zeb punched Ezra in the face resulting in the boy being knocked out

"You deserved that" Zeb said as he helped the rest up

Kanan woke up and saw Sarah lying on the ground in pain

"Get her on the ship !" Kanan yelled as he ignited his blue lightsaber ready to join the fight

Ahsoka was relieved to see that everybody had woken up

Kanan had now also joined the fight resulting in Maul not holding back anymore

Maul unleashed a powerful force scream which neither Ahsoka or Kanan had seen coming

 _ **Force scream: Is a rare Sith ability where the user of the ability basically force roars, it's an ability much more powerful than a force push and can result in physical and internal injuries to the victim (Such as raptured ear drums and bleeding ears)**_

Both Ahsoka and Kanan had been sent flying

"Aw my ears !" Kanan screamed as both of his ears were beeping inside of his head

It was as 1000 alarms were going off inside their heads

But Kanan and Ahsoka were closer to the ghost thanks to Maul's push resulting in them being able to board the ghost

All members of the crew were on board as Hera started the engines

"Let's get out of here !" Hera yelled

Hera wanted to accelerate but something was holding back the ship

"Hera , revert all power to the engines !" Ahsoka yelled

"Maul is holding back the ship !" Kanan yelled

And Kanan was right

Maul was using the force to hold back the ghost but was obviously having some form of difficulty while Hera reverted all power to the engines

"Hera , open the ramp !" Sabine yelled

"What , are you crazy?!" Hera yelled

"Trust me i have a plan" Sabine said

The ramp opened and Sabine held a grenade in her hand

"This will cheer him up !" Sabine said as she threw the grenade in Maul's direction

This resulted in Maul having to jump away

"Go , Hera !" Kanan yelled

Hera quickly accelerated and they were finally able to leave the hangar

"Jedi ... !" Maul yelled

Ezra had already gotten up in the meantime and approached his master

"I'm disappointed in your performance today , apprentice" Maul said directed towards Ezra

"I'm sorry, I'll try harder next time" Ezra said

"There could be no next time if you don't perform , Ezra !" Maul said

"Those Jedi could have killed you" Maul said

"But they didn't, that's their weakness" Ezra said

"What will you do when we face Vader and the emperor?" Maul asked

"Would you hope for blind mercy?!"

"I once again apologize master" Ezra said

"I'm doing this for your own sake, Ezra" Maul said

"I have been through a lot through the years, use my guidance Ezra, i was not as lucky as you are now"

"My master didn't care about me ..." Maul quietly said

"Now , let's load up those fuel canisters"


	13. Chapter 13

**Merry Christmas, followers !  
I know that is has been a month since i updated, i had exams at school and they recently ended, i had good results in case you're wondering :)  
Updates will be frequently for the next few weeks! So stay tuned for an update each 2-3 days  
Enjoy the chapter**

The members of the ghost crew were making their way back towards the rebel base on Atollon

"Who was that?!" Sarah asked

"Another Sith Lord" Kanan answered

"There are always two" Ahsoka said

"But who is the master , Vader or Maul?" Kanan asked

"Neither" Ahsoka answered

"Maul had gone rogue during the Clone Wars , I don't think that he is on Vader's side"

"But what if he is?" Sarah asked

"I doubt it" Kanan answered

"Why would Maul kill imperial stormtroopers and rob the Empire if he was on their side?" Kanan said

"Let's just hope that we don't have another run in with him, with both Vader and Maul ..." Ahsoka said

 _ **Meanwhile in Imperial Space ...**_

"Enter , Lord Vader" The emperor said

Vader kneeled before his master

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Vader asked

"Rise , Lord Vader" Emperor Palpatine said

"Take a look at this holorecording"

"It was retrieved at a recently robbed imperial freighter"

Vader looked closely at the holorecording and could see some people fighting each other with lightsabers

He recognized Ahsoka , Kanan and Sarah and the other one looked ... familiar?

"Darth Maul is alive?!" Vader asked the Emperor

"All my attempts on killing him have failed, he simply seems to conquer every challenge and trap i lay down for him"

"He has also taken on an apprentice"

"You know what must be done , Lord Vader"

"Maul mustn't be allowed to plot against us"

"Death or alive?" Vader asked

"I would prefer to speak to him before you kill him so bringing him in would be ... better" Sidious said as he chuckled

"It will be done my master" Vader said

Vader was about to leave but Sidious stopped him

"This will be no easy task, Lord Vader" Sidious said

"Even you have never faced such a test"

"I will not fail you , master" Vader said

"Yes ... It would be a shame if i had to ... replace you" Sidious said as he had a huge grin on his face

Vader left the throne room

Vader hated Sidious, it was obvious that he was already plotting to replace him

Vader knew that nobody could stand against him, and he would proof that to Sidious by killing Maul and his apprentice

Had Sidious taken Maul back?

The thought certainly seemed to cross Vader's mind

What if Vader would walk right into a trap set up by his master?

Vader considered these options but in the end knew that the Emperor wouldn't accept failure

"I will not fail" Vader simply said


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm releasing chapter 14 and 15 at the same time because i forgot to update a few days earlier  
Enjoy :)**

Kanan was meditating in his bunk

His thoughts were dwelling on the Sith apprentice he had ran into a few days earlier

He had felt a connection with the boy, a connection he didn't even feel with his own Padawan, Sarah

Kanan decided to consult Ahsoka about the matter, she was not around often but she stuck close to Sarah now because Sarah was still mentally and physically recovering from the battle against Maul and Ezra

Kanan approached Ahsoka who was having a conversation with a rebel soldier

"Am i interrupting?" Kanan asked as he approached the two

"No, not at all" Ahsoka said

"I will let you two ,to it" The rebel soldier said and left

"What is it , Kanan?" Ahsoka asked

"The boy ..." Kanan said

"What is your problem with this boy, Kanan?" Ahsoka asked

"You have constantly been meditating the past few days"

Kanan proceeded to explain the situation

About the bond he and Ezra had made, and how he didn't feel like he had that bond with Sarah

"So you don't have this kind of bond with Sarah?" Ahsoka asked

"Yes , i mean ... no , i don't" Kanan replied

"I have an idea" Ahsoka said

"If you claim that the bond between you and the boy is this strong, than there is something we can try" Ahsoka said

"What's that?" Kanan asked

"An old jedi trick, my master taught it to me in case we ever got separated, i tried to contact him through this trick during and after the jedi purge but that didn't work ..."

"Come with me" Ahsoka said


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm releasing chapter 14 and 15 at the same time because i forgot to update a few days earlier  
Enjoy :)**

Ezra was meditating

He didn't do it often, Ezra mostly tended to focus on lightsaber training but it was different now

"That jedi" Ezra thought

Ezra was pretty certain that he felt some kind of connection with the Jedi

A connection pretty similar to what he and Maul shared but yet ... different

Ezra could absolutely not tell Maul of this

Or could he?

Maul had always been there for him, but Ezra knew what he was like when he was angry

Bad things would happen when he was

Maul had never physically abused or hurt Ezra, well except for a few punches and blows while training but that was about it

Ezra felt a shift in the force

It was as if someone had entered his mind uninvited

"Boy ..." the voice said

"Its you isn't it, Jedi?" Ezra asked inside of his mind

"I want you to meet me, i am telling you the coordinates now"

"I'm not powerful enough to stay in your head for to long" Kanan said

Kanan's presence started fading after he had given the coordinates to Ezra

But Maul in the meanwhile had felt a disturbance in the force

His power and command over the dark side allowed him to see and feel almost everything around him

It was if some kind of new presence had entered their ship but the presence was gone as soon as it came

"Strange" Maul mumbled


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm releasing 2 chapters at once again, because chapter 16 is really short. So I'm releasing chapter 16 and 17**

"Hey master" Ezra said as he approached Maul

They were aboard their new ship

It was a big upgrade from their last one

This ship had 3 turrets including an automatic one

"I was wondering if i could you know, take a day off"

"Take a day off?" Maul asked

"There is this new auction somewhere in a space port and I'm looking to upgrade my lightsaber"

"Do as you will apprentice, I'm not stopping you"

"Thanks" Ezra said as he headed for the small transport which was attached to the back of their ship

Maul didn't exactly know what Ezra was up to but he had better things to do than following his apprentice around the galaxy

Ezra in the meanwhile had departed with the transport and put in the coordinates for him and Kanan's rendezvous point, he soon after jumped into hyperspace


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm releasing 2 chapters at once again, because chapter 16 is really short. So I'm releasing chapter 16 and 17**

Kanan was waiting on the inhabited moon where he had decided to meet the boy

Kanan was nervous to say the least, would the boy come?

Would he take Maul with him?

Kanan was there alone, he didn't have anyone at his side so he would be toast if Maul showed up

Kanan than suddenly saw a transport approaching

The transport landed right next to the Phantom and the boy came out of the ship and approached Kanan

"Hi" Kanan said

"Hello" Ezra responded

Ezra and Kanan started discussing their bond, they both agreed on that this was a master and apprentice bond

"This is not the right path for you, it's the wrong path, the path of the dark side" Kanan said

"I know" Ezra sighed

"I need your help with something" Ezra said

"I can't ask this of my master, but i need to do something and i was wondering if you could join me" Ezra said

"Alright, so what's the job kid?"

"Lothal" Ezra said

"Lothal?"

"Yes, Lothal, my home world , the place where i grew up, where my father died ..."

"I'm sorry to hear that" Kanan said

Ezra could sense the truthfulness in his voice, a feeling he never really experienced with Maul

"I know that my mother is alive, i just know it, want to help me find her?" Ezra asked

"Sure kid" Kanan responded


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay guys, i have gotten some Private messages from people that told me to make my chapters a bit longer. I also realized that they were too short, so i shortened out the 31 chapters that I've already written to less chapters. I don't know of how many chapters this fanfiction is going to consist off, just to let you know, I'm not planning on ending the story any time soon.**

 **Enjoy the chapter**

"This is the place" Ezra said

Ezra looked at his old home

It was completely demolished

All that remained were some bricks and parts of their house which the empire never bothered cleaning

Ezra looked at the house next to theirs

Marge lived there

Marge was a good friend of Mira, Ezra's mother

Did she still live there?

Kanan followed Ezra around as Ezra knocked on the door

A girl around Ezra's age opened up

Ezra remembered her!

He and she would always play hide and seek in the streets

But he didn't remember her name

"Who are you?" The girl asked

Kanan interrupted the conversation realizing that Ezra froze up

"Me and my son here have come to visit the family that lives next door"

"The Bridger's ... , do you have any idea where they are?" Kanan asked

Ezra was really glad that Kanan stepped in

Maul would kill him if he knew of this

"I'm sorry, but the Bridger's don't live here anymore" The girl said with a sad voice

"In fact the son and father are dead"

An older lady suddenly approached the door opening

Ezra knew who she was but she had gotten older, like a lot older ...

She was around a decade older than his own mother so it wasn't a surprise that her hair was almost completely gray

"Who are these people, Judy?" Marge asked

"They are looking for the Bridger's" Judy said

"By the stars !" Marge said

"You look just like that little Ezra, the same hair color, the same electric eyes !" Marge said in excitement

It didn't take her long to recognize Ezra

"Ezra !" The woman yelled as she threw her arms around the boy

Ezra returned the hug because he didn't know of what to do and he awkwardly stared at Kanan who had a grin on his face

"Ezra ... ?" Judy wondered

Kanan stood there in all awkwardness

"Come inside" The woman said

Kanan and Ezra sat down on some chairs and Judy went to make some Coffee

"How are you still alive?" Marge asked

"I just ... am" Ezra said

"My husband will be so excited to see you when he gets home"

"About that , uhm Marge"

"Is my mother still alive?" Ezra asked

"I need to find her"

"Mira ...?" Marge hesitantly said

"I don't know how to tell you this ... Ezra"

Marge's eyes began to water

"The empire publicly executed her as an example of local resistance ..."

"What ?!" Ezra yelled as he began to cry

"That isn't true, your lying !" Ezra yelled

"When did it happen?!" Ezra asked

"Ezra, calm down" Kanan said as he held Ezra by his arms

"It happened many years ago" Marge said

Ezra started crying even more

"Thank you for telling us" Kanan told Marge

"Come on Ezra, we're going, there is no sense in staying"

"Thank you for your hospitality" Kanan told Marge

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Marge asked

"We're sure" Kanan said while he escorted Ezra outside

"Let's get to the ship" Kanan said as he escorted a crying Ezra

 _ **On their way to Atollon**_

"I can't believe that she's dead" Ezra said with a sad voice

"I sense a deep anger in you, Ezra" Kanan said

"Of course i'm angry!" Ezra yelled

"One day i will be strong enough to destroy the empire" Ezra said

"There is no such thing as destroying an Empire, we win by surviving" Kanan said

"That is the Jedi way"

"But i'm no Jedi, I'm a dark side wielder" Ezra said

"I will teach you the Jedi way, Ezra, you won't have to hurt innocent people anymore"

"I killed so many people, Kanan ..." Ezra said with a sad voice

"There is nothing we can do to change that now, i will take you to someone who can help you much better than I can?"

"Is it that other Jedi, the Togruta?" Ezra asked

"No, it's somebody else ... His name is Bendu"

"Weren't the Bendu an old force sensitive cult?"

"How do you know this?" Kanan asked intregued by Ezra's knowledge

"Maul told me about them ..."

"Maul ..." Ezra mumbled

"I can't just leave Maul" Ezra said

"Yes you can, Ezra, he is a bad person"

"You don't know him like i do, Kanan"

"He was like a father to me, for all these years ..."

"Let's worry about Maul later, we are approaching the Rebel base, now do exactly as i say ..." Kanan said


	19. Chapter 19

**I forgot to update for 2 weeks once again ...**

 **So I'm releasing 2 long chapters at once, chapter 19 and 20.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Kanan's ship landed on the landing path and The Ghost crew were there to greet Kanan , wondering how his mission went

Sarah was really angry, she didn't want Kanan to talk with the boy, she hated the boy !

The ship's door opened and Kanan approached the Rebels followed by the Sith Apprentice they had encountered on the Imperial freighter

Zeb and Sarah immediately drew their weapons, Hera and Sabine were more calm however, and Chopper was being Chopper ...

"Calm down" Kanan said in a calm voice

Kanan saw Ahsoka approaching from a distance

"What is that kid doing here , Kanan !" Zeb yelled

Sarah had an angry look in her face, she was not just mad but also jealous

"The boy is on our side now ... I will explain later, right now i need to go see Bendu" Kanan said

"We trust you Kanan, don't worry" Hera said

"Mind if i tag along?" Ahsoka asked

"Sure, i might need you" Kanan said

The 3 of them hopped on a speeder and went to see the Bendu

Zeb wanted to argue but Chopper shocked him in the leg forcing Zeb to pursue Chopper throughout the Rebel base

"Who does this little rat, think he is!" Sarah yelled out loud

"Kanan's my master , not his"

Hera comforted Sarah as Sabine left the landing path

Sabine found that Sarah had gotten arrogant and cocky, she didn't really enjoy being in her company anymore, but she would remain quiet for the moment

 _ **On their way to Bendu**_

"Okay kid this may come as a shock to you but just stay calm, and only speak when Bendu asks you something, okay?" Kanan asked

"What is so special about this Bendu than, you make it sound like he is a royalty or something" Ezra said

Ezra , Ahsoka and Kanan got out of the speeder bike and approached the sight where Bendu was mostly located at

"Bendu" Kanan called out

Ezra looked around and saw those Spider creatures coming closer

"Uhm, Kanan, i don't think that your friend is around" Ezra said while reaching for his lightsaber

"Don't" Ahsoka calmly said as she held back Ezra's hand

"This is why you need to be calm, the creatures respond to fear, stand between me and Ahsoka" Kanan said

Ezra could suddenly feel the ground beneath his feet shaking a bit

A huge rock was starting to move

Some giant like beast emerged from the rock

Ezra looked out in shock

"Is that ...?"

"Yes" Kanan answered

"Well i have not seen you before" Bendu said

"This is Ezra Bridger, a former Sith Apprentice" Kanan said

"Why are you here, Ezra Bridger?" Bendu asked

Kanan touched Ezra's soldier, signaling him to respond

"I want to ... become a jedi" Ezra said

Kanan and Ahsoka were intrigued by Ezra's answer, they didn't understand Ezra's willingness to become a Jedi, they just thought that Ezra needed help turning from the dark

Ezra told his life story to Bendu

How his parents were killed and how Maul raised him

He also expressed his hate for the Empire

"Take your lightsaber" Bendu said to Ezra

Ezra did as he was told

"Take your kyber crystal out" Bendu said

Ezra held his red kyber crystal in his hand

Ahsoka realized what Bendu wanted

He wanted Ezra to uncorrupt the crystal

She had done the same to her crystals

She had recovered them from an Inquisitor's lightsaber and uncorrupted them, this explains their white color _**(Source: Ahsoka Novel, CANON)**_

"Now boy, place the crystal before you" Bendu said

Ezra did as he was told

Bendu told Ezra to meditate, to let go of his emotions and to focus on a lake with a bright light shining out of it

"Do not think of anything else" Bendu said

Ezra sat there for almost an hour

Kanan , Ahsoka and Bendu were meditating alongside him

Ezra's kyber crystal suddenly began to give a bright light

Ahsoka and Kanan opened their eyes

Ezra's body was glowing with a white aura, expressing his connection to the light side of the force

The effect ended and Ezra opened his eyes as he took a look at his crystal

"How do you feel?" Bendu asked

"I feel ... calm" Ezra said

"A feeling, I've never really had ..."

Bendu than disappeared

"We're proud of you, Ezra" Kanan said as he put his hand on Ezra's soldier

"Your training to become a Jedi, starts tomorrow"

Ezra was trying to his joy away as he thought off something

"But don't you already, have a padawan?" Ezra asked

"Good point" Kanan mumbled

"I will continue Sarah's training ..." Ahsoka said

"Ahsoka, are you sure about this?" Kanan asked her

"I don't think that i deserve to have a padawan" Ahsoka said

"I left the order before i would be granted the rank of knight"

"But these are desperate times, i will train her for the better good"

"I agree with you" Kanan said

"Sarah is fortunate to now have a master like you"


	20. Chapter 20

**I forgot to update for 2 weeks once again ...**

 **So I'm releasing 2 long chapters at once, chapter 19 and 20.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

"What?!" Sarah yelled

She and Ahsoka were speaking privately

"Kanan picks the boy over me? That's just total bullshit" Sarah yelled

"Calm yourself, young one" Ahsoka said

"Look, i don't mind having you as my teacher" Sarah said

"but to pick that lothrat over me ..."

"You are crossing the line here young lady, calm yourself at once !" Ahsoka said in loud tone

"I'm sorry master, i had an outburst, it won't happen again" Sarah apologized"

 _ **Meanwhile at the ghost**_

Hera had already taken the initiative to show Ezra around the Ghost, his new home

"This is where you will be staying" Hera said

Ezra saw Zeb sleeping on his bed

"Uhm ... Hera, i don't think that Zeb really likes me very much"

"Zeb is Zeb, I'm sure that you will get along just fine" Hera said as she left the room

Ezra wanted to poke Zeb but than Zeb mumbled something

"Kid, you wake me, your dead ..."

Ezra than suddenly heard some beeping noises coming from behind him

He saw Chopper who was equipped with his stun bolt

"No, don't ... Chopper!" Ezra said

But Chopper fired the bolt at Zeb

Zeb fell out of his bed

"It's his fault!" Ezra said pointing at Chopper who pointed right back at him

"Tell that to my fist!" Zeb yelled as he pursued both Ezra and Chopper

"See, they are getting along fine" Hera said directed at Kanan

Ezra had been with the Rebelion for 3 months now

He enjoyed being part of the new family

He got along fine with everyone, except for Sarah, but that time would come

Ezra would mostly just ignore her but he couldn't do that if they were sent on a mission together

But he mostly tended to stay close to Chopper and Zeb while on missions

Ezra was forced to adopt a new lightsaber style since the style Maul had taught him, Juyo relied on one's anger and connection to the dark side of the force

He adopted form 4, Ataru

Mostly due to the fact that Maul had mastered all forms of lightsaber combat and had learned Ezra the basics of each form

Kanan and Ahsoka helped Ezra perfect the form combined with Anakin's holocron teachings

 _ **Back to the present ...**_

All members of the crew were sleeping

Ezra shared a room with Zeb and it was sometimes troublesome to sleep for Ezra because of Zeb's snorring

Ezra suddenly heard a voice

"Ezra" The voice calmly said

"Ezra ..."

Ezra felt a hand gently brushing his arm

"Kanan it's early, let me sleep" Ezra muttered

"So, Kanan is what he calls himself?" Maul asked

Ezra recognized Maul's voice and opened his eyes but there was nobody in the room except for Zeb

"Ezra ..." A voice called out and Ezra saw a figure sprinting past the hallway

Ezra went out to investigate

He saw somebody sitting at the cockpit

Ezra recognized Maul's horns and went over to the cockpit

But the chair was empty once he arrived

"Hahaha" Maul laughed

"Did you really think that you could hide yourself from me?" Maul asked

"The only one hiding is you!" Ezra said as he activated his lightsaber

"Why are you acting like this to me?" Maul asked

"Isn't it i who saved your life countless times?"

"Wasn't it me that fed you and raised you?"

"Isn't it me that has always been there for you and cared for you?"

"What have i done to deserve this betrayal?"

Ezra couldn't bring out a single word, Maul was absolutely right

"The dark side ... It makes me feel sick, and disgusted about myself ..." Ezra said

"It is what makes you who you are, it makes you stronger, more powerful, this way you can avenge your family and embrace your destiny ..." Maul said

"But no at the cost of what I've done being your pupil" Ezra said

"I will return shortly ... I have other matters to attend to ..." Maul said

Ezra was looking around the room, he still didn't see Maul

"Are you actually here?" Ezra asked

"Or are you in my mind again"

"Turn around" Maul said

Ezra turned around and was met by Maul's piercing yellow eyes

Ezra fainted, just by the shock of Maul being there

Maul carried Ezra over to his bunk and laid him on his bed

He then proceeded to leave the ship

He had sensed the growing danger

The empire was now actively hunting him

He would endanger Ezra if he would've taken him with him but he needed the boy to carry out his future plans

He would return for him later

 **We will see thing from Maul's POV in the next few chapters ... I wonder, what could he be up to?**


	21. Chapter 21

"The time has come"

"The rogue Sith , Darth Maul has been spotted"

"We will capture him, not kill him!" Vader said

"Must i go over the plan once more?" Vader asked directed towards the fifth brother and the seventh sister

"So, we distract him and then my droids will attempt to capture him?" Seventh sister asked

"Your droids will irritate Maul, causing him to lose focus" Vader said

"Squadrons of stormtroopers will than fire stun shots at him"

"The task will be simple" The fifth brother said

"Do not be fooled, Maul has managed to evade capture for more than a decade"

They approached the trading station where Maul had been sighted

Vader and the two inquisitors boarded the station

They were accompanied by 3 squadrons of stormtroopers, each containing 12 men

Maul sensed a disturbance in the force

He noticed that the room he was in had been cleared

It was too late to run away now

He had put himself in a difficult position by coming to a intergalactic trading station

Maul ignited his double bladed lightsaber and Vader entered the room seconds later

Maul could see the two inquisitors and stormtroopers approaching from the door to his right

"I offer you a chance to surrender peacefully, if you don't cooperate we will take you by force" Vader said

Maul responded by sending out a force push towards the direction of the inquisitors

The Stormtroopers and Inquisitors were send flying against the nearby wall

Maul engaged Vader immediately

Maul would have to get past Vader quickly in order to escape

Maul unleashed the full power of Juyo upon Vader, summoning strong and quick strikes

Vader was on the defensive

Observing Maul's fighting style and studying his movements

The inquisitor's soon joined the fight and Maul was forced to be on the defensive

The seventh sister send 4 of her droids at Maul

Maul was too occupied by the inquisitors and Vader to notice that the droids were hovering above him

One of the droids attached itself to Maul's head

And the other 3 attached themselves to Maul's legs and arm

Maul lost balance and fell to the ground while blocking lightsaber strikes

"Now!" The seventh sister yelled

The stormtroopers all began firing at Maul with their blasters set on stun mode

Maul's lightsaber was knocked out of his hand

Maul tried dodging the shots but they were simply to many not to mention that Vader and his inquisitors were right behind him

Maul was hit by multiple shots as he harnessed his rage to stay awake

It took about 10 shots to finally get Maul to the ground and another 15 or so to finally put him to sleep

"Take him" Vader ordered


	22. Chapter 22

Vader and his team had joined up with the Emperor's fleet

Maul was aboard Vader's personal shuttle

He was bound to a table which would zap Maul with electricity every time he moved

Vader's shuttle docked the Emperor's flagship and Vader was accompanied by 2 death troopers who were pushing the table

Vader went straight to the Emperor's throne room

Vader and the death troopers entered the throne room

The death troopers left the table there, they then proceeded to bow and left the room

"You have done well, my apprentice" The emperor said pointed at Vader

Maul was trying to break free and was constantly being electrocuted

"Why resist, it will only cause you more pain" The emperor said directed at Maul

Maul hated the Emperor

He hated his voice, his very reason of existence, Maul hated everything associated to the man

"Pain?" Maul asked

"I do not feel pain anymore, only hatred ... for you"

The emperor chuckled and ordered his personal guards to leave the throne room

"Lord Vader, remove the restraints" The emperor ordered

"Master?" Vader asked

"Do it" The emperor ordered

Vader removed Maul's restraints and Maul fell to the cold floor

Maul got up and Vader stood right behind him with his hand on his lightsaber

"What is it you want from me, old man?" Maul asked

"You have been plotting against me for some time, you even went as far ... to take on an apprentice!" The emperor said in a loud tone

"You mistake me for being a Sith, i am a Sith no more!" Maul yelled

"I have no code to restrict me from accomplishing my success"

"Where is the apprentice?" The emperor asked Vader

"Maul was alone" Vader answered

"Where is the boy you were training?" The emperor asked Maul

"A boy ...?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Maul said in a deceiving tone

"You will tell me everything, you will give me the location of the Rebel base and then, you will die" The emperor said

"I do not know anything about a Rebellion or an apprentice"

"So torture me old man" Maul said

"I do not fear pain and death as you do"

"I have nothing left, when death comes for me, i will laugh in its face!" Maul said in a loud tone

"Take him to a torture room" Lord Vader

"Yes, my master" Vader answered

Maul was thinking of escape but he knew that it was impossible

Besides, he could learn more about the Emperor's flagship while he was here

It would make it easier to kill him in his future plans

Maul did not resist and Vader escorted him to a torture room


	23. Chapter 23

**I am so sorry about this long awaited update. Something happened to my hard drive due to my power supply not being strong enough to support the new gaming hardware i installed. I was forced to get a new power supply and i now work with an SSD. This means that i lost all my work, i had written 50+ chapters for this fanfiction and I've had to re-write everything and this did cost me a lot of work. I hope that you understand, i will keep updating every day (except tomorrow due to me not being home) until the end of this week.**

 **Enjoy the chapter**

Today was a special day

It was Empire day

Not that it was something special to the Rebels

But this day was very special to Ezra

It was his birthday today

A day he truly hated

Ezra could hear Zeb waking up

"Morning kid" Zeb mumbled as he left the room

"Ezra, breakfast is ready!" Hera called out

Ezra did not reply

He went to the Ghosts bathroom and washed his face

He looked at his reflection in the mirror and noticed somebody at the door

He turned around and saw Sarah standing right there

"Hi" Ezra said

"Well you look awful" Sarah said

"You have already made clear how much you hate me, so don't get me started" Ezra said

"I don't hate you" Sarah said

"I'm already over that"

"I just wanted to check in on you, breakfast is ready" Sarah said

"I'll be there in a minute" Ezra responded

Sarah left the bathroom and went towards the Ghost's main room

Everybody was already sitting at the table

"Where is Ezra?" Kanan asked Sarah

"On his way"

"Morning" Ezra said as all members of the crew looked at him

"Ezra, you know that i don't like it when you take too long showing up for breakfast" Hera said

"I know" Ezra mumbled

They all started eating, well except for Chopper

Zeb was the first to finish as usual, so he went and played a game of space chess against Chopper

Everybody noticed that Ezra was awfully quiet

Ezra was mostly the one that was always talking so this was new

His facial expression also clearly made out that something was wrong

"All right Ezra, spill it out" Hera said as she had enough of it

"Spill out what?" Ezra asked as he stuffed a space waffle in his mouth

"You have been acting weird all day, already" Sabine said

"I didn't sleep well, that's all" Ezra said

"You can tell us if something is wrong" Kanan said

"I can sense your anger, Ezra"

"Just don't bother me okay, at least not today" Ezra said as he got up

"Hey kid, it's empire day for all of us, you don't have to be so dull about it" Zeb said

"Yeah but it's different for me" Ezra said

"Why is that?" Sarah asked

"I will be outside if you're looking for me" Ezra said as he left the room

The members of the crew all eyed each other as they saw Ezra leave

 _ **Some time later ...**_

Ezra was walking around the Atollon wilderness

He went to his usual hangout spot if he felt like he needed some time alone

"Stupid, stupid day!" Ezra said as he sat down next to a rock

Atollon was quite a peaceful planet, except for the giant Spiders

Ezra had found a spot where he would go to be alone sometimes

He liked being in the company of his friends but he also liked being alone on some occasions

Ezra than suddenly felt as if something was tearing him up from the inside

Ezra screamed in pain as he fell to the ground

The pain was gone as soon as it came but Ezra sensed that something was wrong

He then suddenly heard somebody screaming inside his head

"You will never get me to talk!" Maul yelled as he was screaming in pain

"Master!" Ezra yelled out loud as he observed his surroundings

Ezra panicked and could see the Atallon spiders approaching him

The spiders responded to fear and other emotions but Ezra couldn't help it

Ezra was really worried for Maul

The pain began going through his body again

Ezra shared an emotional bond with Maul

This bond was different than that of a jedi master and padawan

Maul and Ezra always relied on their anger and other emotions for power

This is what formed their bond as master and apprentice

This allowed them to sense each other's emotions from time to time

The pain began too much to bear and Ezra fell to the sand, unconscious


	24. Chapter 24

Ezra woke up with an immense headache

He noticed that he was on a medical bed

His sight was very blurry but he could definitely see Kanan sitting on a chair next to his bed

The others were all waiting outside of the room

Ezra could see a medical droid playing with a machine that was hooked up to Ezra's body

Kanan then noticed that Ezra had woken up

"Ezra!" Kanan said in relief as he hugged his Padawan

"Hi Kanan" Ezra said with a silent voice

"What happened Ezra?" Kanan asked

Ezra started remembering the events that had transpired in the Atallon wilderness

"How did you find me Kanan?" Ezra asked

"I could feel you through the force, Ezra"

"I followed your signature and found you laying on the sand"

"But you weren't breathing, at all Ezra!" Kanan said

"I wasn't breathing?" Ezra asked

"Now, you want to tell me what happened?" Kanan asked

Ezra could clearly hear the shock and confusion in Kanan's voice

"It was Maul" Ezra said

"Was he in your mind again?" Kanan asked

"No ... It was something else" Ezra said

"Maul is in pain, incredible pain!"

"I could feel his pain through the force and that's what made me collapse" Ezra said

"That is disturbing news, Ezra" Kanan said

"What kind of pain was it?"

"It was if i was being fried alive, my chest started hurting at first but then i couldn't feel my entire body, it was as if i was being electrocuted"

"The Sith captured him, Kanan!" Ezra yelled

"We have to free him"

"No way!" Kanan said

"He is dangerous"

"We are the reason he was captured, they know that he knows about the Rebellion and the location of our base" Ezra said

"Maul knows the location of our base?!" Kanan asked out loud

"Damn!" Ezra thought as he covered his mouth

He hadn't mentioned this to Kanan before

"I will consult the rest of this news" Kanan said

The rest of the crew were all standing outside in the hallway

They got inside and all cuddled and showed their deepest concern to Ezra

Even Sarah showed some concern about Ezra

But Ezra couldn't think of anything else but Maul now

His former master ... the man who raised him ... the man who trained him for 15 years

Ezra would go and save Maul, even if he wouldn't have the support and backup of the others

Nothing could stop him from freeing his former master


	25. Chapter 25

"Good morning, my former apprentice" Sidious said as he entered the torture room

Maul was constantly being tortured during the day but would be allowed to sleep during the night

The Emperor called it "Gratitude for Maul's loyalty before he left the Sith"

Sidious would personally torture him every morning morning and evening and his droids would do the job for him when he was not around

Despite Sidious' efforts he could not break Maul's mind. The man started growing impatient in fact, he had tried everything: Mind tricks, force lightning, breaking Maul's bones, mind probes ... Nothing had worked

Sidious looked at his former apprentice

"I am growing impatientMaul, tell me what i want to know and the pain will end"

"Oh ... I am enjoying every moment of it, my Lord" Maul answered

"The look on your face as you fail to gain the knowledge you seek is so satisfying ... I cannot wait before this Empire you have built crashes down upon you"

Sidious chuckled as he unleashed waves of force lightning out of his finger tips

Maul screamed in pain

Sidious would attempt a combination of tricks today

Sidious stopped shooting lightning when he realized that Maul would die if he kept this up

He then quickly switched over to mind probing Maul's mind

The Emperor stretched out his hand and desired to pull the information from Maul's mind

The Emperor could feel it this time!

Maul's mind had grown weaker due to the constant torture

"I almost have it!" Sidious called out in pleasure

But something very unexpected happened moments after

The Emperor was send flying against the metal wall in the torture room

Maul's mind had reencountered Sidious' attempts and had send the Sith Lord flying into a wall out of surprise

Sidious got up and grinned as a sign of rage, hate and some satisfaction

He had failed to extract the information from Maul's mind once again, but it was fascinating to see how powerful his first apprentice had become

Maul smiled as he looked at the old Emperor

"Now you will experience the full power of the dark side!" Sidious said in a loud tone as he unleashed his most powerful force lightning on Maul

Maul screamed and yelled in pain as his body was being fried by Sidious' lightning

Sidious had to stop after around 20 seconds or he could've killed Maul

"I imagine that our next conversation will be more fruitful" Sidious said as he left the room

2 royal guards immediately joined up with him and escorted the Emperor through the hallways

Sidious would sometimes consider taking Maul back under his wing

Vader was only a fraction of his former self and Sidious feared that the legacy of the Sith would be doomed after Sidious would pass away

Sidious had taught little to Vader during the years of apprenticeship to Sidious

Vader had learned almost all he knew from holocrons or through experimenting his new dark side powers in combat

Maul however was only trained as an Assassin but received proper Sith training during the later years of apprenticeship to Sidious

The Emperor simply didn't know what to do. He already knew what he was going to do with Maul's apprentice when he found him, but he still hadn't planned on what he would do with Maul himself

But Sidious' plans would certainly not benefit the former Sith Lord


	26. Chapter 26

"This is too dangerous, the location of our base cannot be disovered by the Empire" Commander Sato said

"I agree Commander, but we are talking about a Sith Lord here" Ahsoka said

"Your opinions are noted" Sato said

"Ezra"

"Yes, commander?" Ezra answered

"We have examined the location you have provided us and it's an Imperial facility. It is also heavily guarded by 2 super star destroyers and 3 light cruisers"

"But we can get in and out if we send a small team" Sato said

"I am still not fond of this idea" Kanan said

"None of us are, but we have gotten no choice" Hera said

"We have 2 Imperial shuttles at our disposal in order to infiltrate the facility"

"We have also hired a bounty hunter to provide us with the codes in order to enter the facility"

"Captain Syndula, you will be in charge of the mission. Your entire crew, Rex and Ahsoka will accompany you on this mission" Sato said

"We understand what's at stake Commander, we won't fail" Hera answered

"I will let you know when we have been provided with the codes. Dismissed"

All members of the crew including Ahsoka and Rex went to talk in private

"What are we going to do with Maul, once we've freed him?" Sabine asked

"We will have to place him in a holding cell until we can secure the information he possesses" Kanan answered

"No! He is not some animal that can be caged!" Ezra said in a loud tone

"Well, you're the only one who seems to like the guy anyway!" Sarah said

"Wait if Maul joins us?" Ezra asked

"To later stab us in the back? No thanks" Kanan said

"Ezra has a point you know" Ahsoka said

"You're not actually considering ... ?" Hera asked

"Maul is powerful, we could definitely use someone like him, he could be a valuable asset" Ahsoka said

"And he could help convince the Mandalorians to join our cause!" Rex said

"That's true ..." Sabine mumbled

"Why is that?" Zeb asked

"Maul is still officially 'Mandalore', the leader of all Mandalorians. The only way the he could lose the title is if someone would challenge him to combat and actually win" Sabine said

"And he also has the darksaber" Sabine said

"You mean that black sword?" Ezra asked

"You know of it?!" Sabine asked

"Yeah, Maul let me use it until i had constructed my own lightsaber" Ezra said

"Do you know where it is?" Hera asked

"No. Maul has many places where he hides his secrets. Too many ..."

"Does anybody still question the plan?" Hera asked everyone

Nobody answered

"Well that is settled" Hera said

It was already dark on Atallon

They would all head to the Ghost for some dinner and some well-deserved rest

Some hours later ...

All members of the crew were already sleeping but Ezra seemed to have some things forced into his mind as he was sleeping

He suddenly found himself floating in space

"Ezra ..." A voice said

"Master?" Ezra asked

"Maul, where are you?" Ezra asked as he looked around the dark and empty space

"I am in a too weakened state to appear before you right now. I only can rest for some hours at night" Maul said

"Don't worry, we are coming to free you" Ezra said

"Free me, how?" Maul asked

"We have already set a plan in motion. We will be in and out before anybody notices we're gone! We just have to wait for the codes to be provided to us" Ezra said

"Threat mindfully, my apprentice. The Dark Lord of the Sith himself is here, on this facility"

"Sidious?" Ezra asked

"Yes. Do your friends know of his existence?" Maul asked

"No, i haven't told them. They only know of Vader and his Inquisitors" Ezra said

"Good, you must keep it that way or their fear will betray you"

"I must go now Ezra, my powers are weakening" Maul said

"Don't worry. We will come for you soon" Ezra said as Maul's presence faded away


	27. It's been a while! Story coming back!

**Well ...**

 **I haven't exactly updated this in quite a while, ey?  
I'm planning on bringing back the story, since it had a decent amount of people reading it.  
This is just an announcement.**

 **The new chapter will be released tomorrow, cya!**


	28. Update! End of story! Read this!

**So ... It's been a while.**

 **I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm not going to update this fanfiction anymore.  
This is because of a few reasons: my writing wasn't really as good as it is now while I was writing this story, and my eyes hurt when I look at some of the chapters, I kind of rushed the story too quickly in some cases, and left out many details.**

 **The main reason is the fact that I've stopped watching Rebels.**

 **Yep, I've given up all hope for the show and I don't really care about any of the characters anymore, this is why I simply can't write fanfictions about this show anymore.**

 **For those that follow me, you will see some upcoming work on Star Wars and Star Wars The Clone Wars fanfictions. I have some cool stories planned, but I'm mainly focusing on writing my Naruto series story right now.**

 **The person that wants to either continue or rewrite my story has my full authorization.**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope to see you all soon!**


End file.
